Konran tatchi
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Fujiwara se lo dice serio, hasta amenazante y Yagami le resta importancia. Incluso a aquello. Mientras mira hacia el horizonte ya engullido por la noche.


Prince of Stride es propiedad de Sogabe Shuuji y Kadokawa Games. Si no esto sería PRINCE OF PARKOUR no Stride.

 **K** _onran_ _ **T**_ _atch_ _ **i**_

 **P** or _**A**_ omine _D_ aiki **.**

* * *

A las afueras de la ciudad la tarde se cae. Una explosión de marrones y cobrizos ensucia el paisaje. El viento ondea suave. La respiración arde. Los insectos silban una tonada encantadora. Y Riku no deja de pensar en cuál era la letra de aquella canción que suena alrededor mientras se pregunta con qué claridad puede verlo Fujiwara a través de los contactos.

Allí sobre la grava roja ―de una pista de atletismo― el hermano menor de Tomoe se encuentra tirado, con la espalda clavada al suelo, y con uno de los famosos corredores de Hyougo encima. Ambos están hechos un caos. Pero es únicamente Riku quien posee una respiración lo suficientemente desordenada como para pintarle las mejillas rosadas e hincharle el pecho igual que una rana. Takeru en cambio tiene la frente ligeramente perlada y el color en sus pómulos es meramente imperceptible. Yagami está atento a esos ojos que le observan. Sus labios, húmedos, hablan sin emitir sonido alguno y Fujiwara los escucha perfectamente.

Hay una ardiente afonía que tiene hechizado a Riku.

" _Sus ojos... son como el océano_ ", esa conclusión le asalta cuando descubre que en las pupilas claras de Takeru no hay otra cosa más que su reflejo. Y por alguna inexplicable razón su rostro parece brillar de forma irracional. " _Esto es muy extraño_ "

Cansado y perdido en esa mirada trata de recuperar el aliento. Los deseos de tocar el rostro ante él son enormes pero las escasas energías provocan que apenas si levante la mano derecha. Takeru por su parte sigue sin apartar la vista. Apenas si parpadea. Es como si buscara tragárselo a través de ese par de iris oscuro. La sensación de acecho le vacía el estómago a Riku y temeroso, en un intento de huir, cierra los ojos. La boca sigue abierta, el pecho no deja de inflarse y la playera desordenada permite ver su plano vientre sumirse debido a las profundas inspiraciones.

"Fuji-wara, ¿podrías qui-tarte?, me cues-ta res-pirar... contigo en-cima"

Se lo pide con la voz quebrada, sin aliento y evitando verlo. Sin embargo eso a Takeru le importa poco o mejor dicho nada. Menos cuando esos labios suaves, brillantes y calientes le hablan como si estuviesen rogando, suplicando, lo contrario. Riku aguarda en esa pose de doncella trágica, sin querer mover los párpados para ver lo que continua suscitándose. Está apenado, mareado, agotado como para intentar entender el por qué Takeru sigue sobre él sin el más mínimo deseo de quitarse.

El firmamento empieza a oscurecerse. El negro engulle los restos de la explosión dorada de una tarde de verano. Las estrellas centellean más que el Sol que muere al otro lado de los elevados montes. Y las luciérnagas se alzan sobre los charcos que las lluvias dejaran por la madrugada. " _Este sujeto, aún puedo sentirlo sobre mí. Diablos, no entiendo nada_ "

Tras el pasar del tiempo Takeru decide moverse. Sin embargo no de la forma que bien quiere Yagami. Los dedos largos, fríos, se deslizan desde sus gemelos hasta el cuádriceps que el short apenas si cubre.

"¡¿Hah?!, ¿q-qué haces?", el recorrido delicado que hacen las yemas de Fujiwara lo espabilan, abriendo los ojos y retorciéndose debajo como un pez fuera del océano. "¡Detente, perver- _ngh_ , n-no... Fuji-wa-"

Takeru lo ignora claramente cuando introduce la mano en la ropa hasta llegar a la entrepierna.

"Firme, suave, pero le falta volumen", el tacto es abrumador. Demasiado calmo y Riku se siente desnudo. Las lágrimas se le acumulan como los ríos en las presas. El escarlata en estos se enciende y Takeru sin perder de vista esa imagen jala tan solo un poco el bóxer que se palpa debajo del pantaloncillo corto. "Yagami"

"N-no", Riku se estira como si con ello pudiera alejarse.

"La velocidad que has estado empleando hasta ahora no es tu verdadera velocidad", Fujiwara saca la mano para entonces posarla sobre su abdomen, dibujando las líneas que su delgadez traza sobre este. E igual que en su muslo asciende hasta rozar el pezón izquierdo. El contacto no dura lo suficiente como para abrumarlo pero sí para erizarlo. "Ganaremos", tras ello vuelve a descender con la misma quietud y reconocimiento hecho en su anatomía. "Así que deja de perder el tiempo. Tu indecisión está frenando esta parte", una vez que lo dice Fujiwara le obliga a elevar la pierna derecha al tomarla del muslo y entonces dejarlo posicionarse contra sus genitales.

"¡O-oi, Fujiwara, esto no, d-deja de hacerlo-", Riku intenta enderezarse pero la postura de Takeru se lo impide sobre todo cuando éste embiste sus partes nobles con las propias.

"No, hasta que entiendas la importancia del stride. De ganar, Yagami"

Yagami no comprende, menos si Takeru usa estos métodos tan detestables. Quiere llorar, quiere hacerlo. Se muerde los labios y entonces permite que las lágrimas rueden. El nativo de Kobe arremete de nuevo, golpeándole los genitales para entonces presionarlos con sus caderas de manera salvaje y dolorosa.

"Ugh", eso hace que Riku arquee la espalda y apriete los dientes. El gemido se ahoga junto al dolor. Las descargas eléctricas lo congelan por segundos, sintiendo que miles de agujas lo torturan de pies a cabeza.

"Yagami", la voz profunda, la mirada estoica y la seriedad que emana de la irracional actitud de Fujiwara noquean su cabeza, obligándolo a ceder. Perdiendo por completo sus fuerzas. Quedando a merced de su compañero.

"...¿Ah?", responde cansado, abatido, con un hilo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura labial y la mirada acalorada acompañada de un sopor propio de la temporada.

"Es hora de irnos. Debemos guardar el equipo. Estoy a cargo de cerrar", Takeru lo libera con facilidad y rapidez, se endereza y le ignora para centrarse a su rededor como si no hubiese estado humillándole hace un instante. Su indiferencia sumada a su serenidad es indignante, provocando que Riku quiera volver a llorar. "Andando"

No hay palabras que sean capaz de expresar todo lo sentido, simplemente no las hay. Yagami se levanta sacudiéndose la ropa, llevándose la sensación de los dedos de Takeru a lo largo del cuerpo, sintiendo al verano hacer estragos en sus adentros y los restos de las lágrimas empaparle las pestañas. Resignado se talla los ojos con el antebrazo, humedeciendo la manga de la sudadera que lleva puesta. Lo hace tan fuerte que la cara le queda roja. Mira entonces su entorno, las luces jade de las luciérnagas resaltar en la oscuridad, el deslumbrante azul de las constelaciones y a Takeru levantar el equipo. Quiere golpearlo, gritar, llorar y correr lejos, todo esto al mismo tiempo.

Pero no lo hace.

Aguarda sin moverse, hasta que la canción de las cigarras vuelve a escucharse, y esta vez los grillos las acompañan. Es entonces que Yagami recuerda a quién pertenece esa tonada. Apenas si sonríe cuando la descubre nadando en lo profundo de su cabeza.

Antes de marcharse se despide de la noche en silencio para después encaminarse a levantar los instrumentos.

"Con cuidado", Fujiwara se lo dice serio, hasta amenazante.

"Hai, hai", y Yagami le resta importancia.

Incluso a aquello.

" _¿A qué se refería con 'esta parte'?"_ , mientras mira hacia el horizonte ya engullido por la noche.

* * *

 **N/A** Sí, amo los otome games so eme aquí. Aunque admito que encuentro chocante que 35 tíos (todos guapísimos y exitosos) te amen más que así mismos. En fin: Gracias totales.


End file.
